NTR
by Karasu51
Summary: no sumari. mungkin nyusul di chap berikut nya. yang jelas ini fic lemon jadi saya peringatkan untuk yang masih di bawah umur jangan baca!
1. sakura

Disklaimer: masashi kishimoto.

Warning: typo dll

Lemon NTR. Anak kecil di larang baca.

Waktu sudah cukup malam saat Hokage ke tujuh pulang dari tempat nya berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang selalu menghabiskan waktu nya. Yah setelah menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Kakashi, Naruto memang sering pulang malam. Bahkan saat ini sang Hokage ke tujuh itu harus membuat bunshin dan meninggalkan nya di ruang Hokage karna masih banyak dokumen yang harus di kerjakan.

Jalanan sudah sepi karna memang waktu sudah cukup malam, bahkan sudah tidak ada orang orang yang melintas. Bisa saja Naruto menggunakan hiraishin untuk pulang itu akan mempersingkat perjalanan nya tapi dia ingin menikmati ketenangan ini setelah berkutat dengan banyak dokumen dan berdebat dengan tetua.

Naruto mempelajari hiraishin, jurus yang membuat ayah nya mendapatkan julukan si kilat kuning. Tidak mudah memang tapi diri nya bisa menguasai jurus itu meski membutuhkan waktu lama.

Suasana tenang yang tengah Naruto nikmati terganggu oleh sapaan dari arah depan. Di sana seorang wanita berambut pink tengah berdiri di pertigaan sambil melambai pada nya.

" Oyasuminasai hokage-sama. Baru pulang? " ujar si wanita saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan nya.

"Oyasumi sakura-chan. Bukankan sudah kubilang panggil namaku saja!. " ujar Naruto.

"Ehehehe, aku hanya menggodamu saja." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

" yah.. Kau tau, banyak sekali dokumen yang harus ku kerjakan, makanya aku pulang malam. Kau sendiri, Tumben pulang selarut ini, Sakura-chan? "

"Aku baru saja melakukan operasi, makanya pulang telat. ngomong-ngomong Sarada sedang melakukan misi ke luar desa jadi, mau mampir?"

Tiba tiba saja Sakura tersenyum nakal pada Naruto. Dan Naruto menanggapi nya dengan seringai rubah nya.

Naruto tau jika Sakura sendirian di rumah. Itu karna Naruto sendiri yang memberi Sarada misi keluar desa bersama tim nya. Kalo Sasuke dia memang sering bepergian dengan jangka waktu lama.

"Tentu. Kita pergi sekarang." Jawap Naruto senang.

Naruto memegang bahu Sakura lalu detik berikut nya mereka menghilang dengan sekejap.

Muncul di dalam sebuah kamar dengan dinding bercat putih, Naruto yang baru saja membawa Sakura dengan hiraishin sampai di kamar si pinky. Di sebelah mereka tepat nya di atas laci terdapat kunai cabang tiga yang menjadi perantara perpindahan Naruto. Kunai itu Naruto berikan pada Sakura saat diri nya baru menguasai hiraishin.

"Jurus yang praktis untuk berpindah tempat." Ujar Sakura sambil mendudukan diri nya di sisi ranjang.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagamana dengan hinata? Maksut ku apa tidak papa kau pulang malam".?

" yah.. aku memang sering pulang malam. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula dia tengah datang bulan, jadi meskipun aku pulang cepat itu percuma saja karna aku tidak bisa bermesraan dengan nya."

"dasar mesum. Memang nya kau pulang hanya untuk menikmati tubuh istri mu saja?" Ujar Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kalo Hinata mengijinkan mu bermain dengan wanita lain. Maksut ku, dia kan istrimu dan dia malah mengijinkan mu bermain dengan wanita lain? Itu sangat mengejutkanku."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala nya mendengar ucapan sakura. Yah.. istri nya memang mengijinkan nya untuk bermain dengan wanita lain. Itu karna Hinata selalu kualahan menghadapi Naruto di atas ranjang. Bukan, bukan karna Hinata yang lemah, tapi memang Naruto yang memiliki stamina monster. Sering kali Hinata di buat tidak bisa berjalan saat melayani Naruto, bahkan meski dirinya sudah kualahan tapi Naruto masih tampak kuat untuk bermain beberapa ronde lagi.

Maka dari itu, dia mengijinkan Naruto untuk mencari pelampiasan agar bisa menyalurkan nafsu nya. Dengan syarat Naruto tidak boleh mencintai wanita yang di tiduri nya. Dengan kata lain hanya patner sex. Gila bukan? Yah nama nya juga fanfic, apapun bisa terjadi tergantung imajinasi author.

" hehehe.. aku juga terkejut Hinata mengatakan itu." Ujar Naruto. Dia melepas jubah hokage nya dan mendorong Sakura untuk berbaring di ranjang. Lalu diri nya mengurung Sakura dengan kedua tangan nya yang di letakan di samping kepala Sakura sambil di gunakan untuk menopang tubuh nya agar tidak menindih wanita di bawah nya.

" Tapi aku juga terkejut kau bisa menghianati Sasuke orang yang kau kejar-kejar saat masih kecil. Ku pikir kau tidak akan bepaling dari nya."

"kau tidak tau rasanya menjadi istri yang selalu di tinggal dengan jangka waktu lama. Aku sampai tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencari pelampiasan."

" Itu arti nya kau wanita mesum, hehehe..." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

" aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang bermain dengan wanita lain padahal sudah punya istri!" ujar Sakura ngambek.

"Setidak nya aku mendapat ijin dari istriku, jadi bisa di bilang aku tidak menghianati nya."

"ya, ya, ya. Apa kita akan terus mengobrol sampai pagi?" ada nada kesal pada ucapan Sakura, mungkin karna dia kalah berdebat dengan Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak. Ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada terus mengobrol." Jawap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mulai melepas baju atas Sakura membuat bra merah yang di kenakan Sakura terlihat. Berikut nya Naruto melepas kancing celana yang di kenakan Sakura dan menarik nya ke bawah.

Melihat Naruto terus menatap tubuh nya yang hanya terbungkus pakaian dalam membuat wajah Sakura bersemu. Itu bukan karna malu tapi karna nafsu yang mulai naik. Apa lagi saat Naruto berdiri dan mulai melepas semua pakaian nya sendiri hingga tidak tersisa. Sakura merasa tubuh nya berdesir melihat penis besar yang berdiri tegak itu.

Seperti tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Naruto membungkuk dan menarik celana dalam Sakura ke bawah. Lalu dia membuang nya asal setelah berhasil melepas kan nya. Berikut nya Naruto melepas bra Sakura sehingga kini mereka sama sama polos.

" ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang ayudaramu semakin besar, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menangkup kedua payudara Sakura dengan tangan nya.

"emmhssss... Itu karna kau selalu meremas nya. Maka nya sekarang semakin besar." Jawap Sakura sambil mendesis karna remasan Naruto pada payudara nya.

" ehehe... Benarkah? Kalo begitu akan ku remas payudaramu supaya lebih besar lagi." ujar Naruto senang. Bukan hanya meremas payudara Sakura, Naruto juga mengulum puting kiri Sakura yang menyembul dari sela jari nya.

Hal itu membuat Sakura mulai mendesah nikmat. Dia meremas rambut pirang Naruto yang menindih tubuh nya sambil terus mendesis nikmat.

"ssshhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Hisap lebih kuat, ahhh..."

Tanpa menjawap ucapan Sakura, n!aruto melakuian apa yang di katakan Sakura. Dia menghisap puting Sakura lebih kuat sambil terus meremas kedua payudara nya.

Di sela desahan nya, Sakura merasakan penis keras Naruto di selangkangan nya. Dia merasa penis itu menekan permukaan vagina nya seperti ingin segera menembus masuk.

"Ahh... Naru, masukan penis mu, aku sudah tdak tahan." Pinta Sakura pada Naruto.

Mendengan permintaan Sakura, Naruto menghentikan aksi nya dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Sakura. Lalu dia menatap wajah wanita di bawah nya yang tampak sudah di selimuti nafsu.

"baiklah, kita ke menu utama sekarang." Ujar Naruto sambil membuka paha Sakura. Naruto sendiri berlutut di bawah selangkangan Sakura dengan ujung penis tepat berada di depan vagina si pinky.

Dengan tangan kanan nya, Naruto mengarahkan penis nya pada lubang vagina Sakura lalu dia menekan nya sehingga ujung penis nya terbenam kedalam vagina sakura.

"Kau siap Sakura?" tanya Naruto sebelum mendorong pinggul nya.

Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura menjadi jawaban bahwa wanita di bawah nya ini sudah siap. Maka dari itu, Naruto mulai mendorong pinggul nya membuat penis besar nya mulai tenggelam ke dalam vagina Sakura.

Sleep!

"Ahhhh..." desah mereka bersamaan saat penis Naruto masuk seluruh nya kedalam vagina Sakura.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Sakura mendesah sambil memejamkan mata nya. Apa lagi dengan senyum senang di wajah Sakura membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat.

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggu nya. Hal itu membuat Sakura mulai mendesah saat merasakan batang benis besar bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya.

"ssshhhh... Ahhh... Naru, ohhh... Nikmat sekali, Uhhh... Uhhh... Uhhh..."

"Yah.. aku juga merasa nikmat Sakura. Vaginamu hangat dan sempit, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian. Tubuh Sakura mulai mengkilap karna keringat, dan itu semakin membuat sakura terlihat menggiurkan. Apa lagi dengan payudara yang terus memantul karna sodokan penis Naruto pada vagina nya. Lalu saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat, Sakura mulai mendesah dengan keras dan erotis.

Sakura tampak senang merasakan penis besar yang terus bergerak di dalam vagina nya. Rasanya vagina nya terasa penuh oleh penis naruto. Dia tidak pernah merasakan vagina nya sepenuh ini saat bercinta dengan suami nya. Mungkin karna penis Sasuke yang tidak sebesar penis Naruto.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruto, aku hampir sampai, uhhh..." ujar Sakura saat vagina berdenyut ingin klimaks.

"keluarkan Sakura, jangan di tahan, uhhh..." Naruto melenguh nikmat merasakan vagina Sakura menjepit penis nya semakin kuat. Di tambah denyutan vagina Sakura yang seperti memijit penis nya, rasanya benar benar nikmat.

"sssshhh... Ohhh... Naruto, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku sampai, kyaaaahhhhhh..."

Sakura mendesah panjang merasakan orgasme pertama nya. Tubuh nya menegang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

Melihat Sakura sudah orgasme, Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya. Dia menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang mendongak sambil mendesah .

Setelah orgasme nya mereda, Sakura membuka mata nya, dia tersenyum nakal pada Naruto dan berucap.

"Kau masih belum keluar Naru?"

"Hehe.. belum." Jawap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "kita ganti posisi Sakura. Aku mau menggenjot mu dari belakang."

"baiklah, aku pasrah saja." Jawap sakura tanpa protes.

Naruto mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Sakura. Lalu diri nya membalik tubuh Sakura dan menuntun nya untuk menungging.

"doggy style?" ujar Sakura saat dirinya di tuntun untuk menungging.

"Yah.. aku suka posisi ini." Ujar Naruto. Dia sudah siap untuk memasukan penis nya pada vagina Sakura. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Naruto memasukan penis nya pada vagina Sakura dengan sekali hentakan.

Bles...

"Ahhh..." desah Sakura erotis.

Naruto menyeringai mendengar desahan Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dulu menolak nya sekaligus sekarang menjadi istri sahabat nya tengah menungging untuk diri nya.

Yah semua ini bermula dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka minum sake bersama. Awal nya mereka minum untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian berkerja. Tapi Sakura mabuk karna terlalu banyak minum. Sebagai teman Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah Sakura, Naruto membawa Sakura ke kamar nya. Dia berniat langsung pulang setelah membaringkan Sakura di ranjang, Tapi baru satu langkah tiba tiba Sakura memeluk nya dari belakang.

Naruto masih ingat ucapan Sakura saat mabuk waktu itu. Katanya. 'apa kau mau bercinta dengan ku? Aku kesepian karna sasuke-kun jarang pulang'.? Itu yang di ucapkan Sakura. Sebagai lelaki normal tentu saja Naruto sangat mau. Apa lagi sang istri sudah memberinya ijin. Lagipula ini Sakura sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Maka dari itu Naruto tidak menolak ajakan Sakura toh dia juga penasaran sehebat apa Sakura di atas ranajang.

pagi hari nya mereka terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan tubuh polos, Sakura tidak terkejut saat seorang lelaki yang bukan suami nya tidur di samping nya. Itu karena diri nya tidak benar benar mabuk, dengan kata lain Sakura sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi teman sex.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruto, uhhh... Lebih cepat, ahhh..." pinta Sakura sambil mendesah.

Naruto menuruti permintaan Sakura, kedua tangan nya memegang pinggul Sakura lalu mulai menggerakan pinggul nya lebih cepat dan kuat.

Plak. Plak. Plak. Plak.

Suara benturan selangkangan Naruto dan pantat Sakura terdengar keras karna memang Naruto sangat kuat menghentakan pinggul nya. Sampai-sampai tubuh Sakura terguncang karna hentakan pinggul Naruto.

" ohhh... Sssshhh... Ahhh... Aku mau keluar lagihh... Naru, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"aku juga hampir sampai Sakura, Uhhh... Kita keluar bersama."

Ranjang yang mereka tempati sampai berdecit karna kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Yang mereka fikirkan adalah meraih kenikmatan bersama.

"Ssshhhh... Ohhh... Naruto, aku sudah tidak kuat, uhhh... Aku sampai Naru, kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Kembali desahan panjang Sakura terdengar saat si pinky mencapai klimaks. Vagina nya menyempit dan semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto.

"Aku juga Sakura, aku keluar, Guuhhhhhh..."

Naruto menekan penis nya lebih dalam pada vagina Sakura. Lalu dia menyemburkan sperma panas nya mengisi rahim Sakura.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, Naruto mencabut penis nya. Lelehan sperma mengalir keluar dari dalam vagina Sakura setelah Naruto mencabut penis nya.

"Rahim ku terasa sangat penuh oleh spermamu Naruto." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum nakal. Ibu dengan satu anak itu membaringkan tubuh nya menghadap Naruto untuk beristirahat.

"apa kau juga sebrutal ini saat bercinta dengan Ino dan Temari?"

"Yah aku tidak pernah menahan diri saat bercinta jadi, mereka sering kualahan, hehe.." Jawap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka juga menjadi teman sex mu setelah aku bilang bahwa aku tidur dengan mu."

" yah.. mereka bilang suami mereka tidak perkasa di ranjang jadi, setelah kau bilang bahwa kau pernah bercinta dengan ku mereka penasaran. tentu saja aku tidak menolak saat mereka mengajak ku bercinta."

"Dasar!" Jawab sakura dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Meresa tubuh nya sangat lelah, Sakura memejamkan mata nya ingin tidur. Dia pikir Naruto juga sudah puas.

Tapi Baru lima detik Sakura memejamkan matanya, telinga nya mendengar ledakan kecil di samping kira dan kanan nya. Dia juga merasa ranjang yang ia tempati terasa lebih cekung karna ada beban lain. Lalu saat dia membuka mata nya, Sakura melihat ada tiga Naruto yang menyeringai ke arah nya.

"Kau tidak berfikir ini sudah selesai kan, Sakura-chan.?" Ujar Naruto dan kedua bunshin nya bersamaan.

Sakura merasa tidak enak melihat Naruto dan kedua bunshin nya menyeringai pada nya.

"Aku ingin tau apa kau bisa sekuat Hinata. Dia bisa melayaniku dan kedua bunshinku sekaligus. Jadi aku ingin mencobanya juga dengan mu."

'Oh.. ini akan melelahkan.' Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"aku berharap semoga besok aku masih bisa berjalan." Ujar Sakura yang tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto dan kedua bunshin nya.

" Kita akan tau besok, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto asli sambil menyeringai lebih lebar.

**TBC.**

Pemanasan setelah beberapa saat gak nulis. Jadi pendek dulu.


	2. Temari

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Warning: typo dll

Lemon NTR

Anak kecil di larang baca!

Sebagai asisten hokage, sudah menjadi kewajiban sikamaru untuk membantu pekerjaan sang hokage. Dia sering berada di ruang hokage untuk membantu pekerjaan Naruto, yah meskipun diri nya juga sering membawa tumpukan kertas yang menambah pekerjaan sih.

Seperti saat ini , sikamaru berjalan di lorong menuju ruang hokage dengan setumpuk kertas di tangan nya. Padahal ini baru pukul sembilan pagi tapi kertas kertas ini sudah banyak berdatangan.

Sesampai nya di depan pintu ruang hokage, Sikamaru mengetuk pintu. Lalu dia membukanya setelah mendapat ijin dari dalam yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"yo! Aku mebawa pekerjaan untuk mu, Naruto." Ujar Sikamaru setelah berada di dalam.

Naruto menoleh dari kertas yang sedang ia tandatangani menuju Sikamaru. Dan wajah nya berubah malas saat melihat tumpukan kertas yang di bawa asisten nya.

" Aku mulai berfikir untuk membakar semua kertas sialan itu." Ujar Naruto kesal. Padahan di samping nya masih banyak kertas yang harus ia kerjakan dan sekarang malah bertambah.

"jangan begitu, inikan cita-citamu. Kau harus mengerjakan semua nya."

"hah.. aku hanya heran, kenapa setiap hari selalu saja ada kertas yang datang. Pantas saja Tsunade-bachan selalu mengeluh."

"berhenti bicara dan lanjutkan kerjamu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat berkeringat."

" H-hah? T-tidak, aku hanya merasa gerah, kau tau hari ini cuaca sangat panas."

Ada nada gugup dalam ucapan Naruto. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"kau benar hari ini mamang cukup panas. Oh iya, aku harus mengajari Shikadai jurus kagemane dia bilang kesulitan untuk meningkatkan kan jurus nya jadi, aku tidak bisa membantumu di sini."

"hah.. yah sudah, aku akan membuat bunshin untuk membantuku, jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini" ujar Naruto mantap.

" kalo begitu aku pergi sekarang. Pastikan kau menyelesaikan semua nya!" ujar Sikamaru sambil berjalan keluar.

setelah Sikamaru menutup pintu Naruto melihat ke bawah meja, dia melihat Temari yang berjongkok di tengah selangakangan nya sambil mengulum penis nya.

" Puaahhh... Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Temari setelah melepas penis Naruto dari mulut nya.

" ya dia baru saja pergi. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau sampai datang kemari. Kau tau, ruang hokage bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan ini. Aku tidak keberatan membawamu ke penginapan." Ujar Naruto dengan serigai rubah nya.

" Tidak terimakasih, aku lebih suka disini. Rasanya lebih mendebarkan karna siapa saja bisa datang kapanpun." Selagi bicara seperti itu, Temari terus mengocok penis Naruto dengan tangan nya. Diri nya juga sudah tidak mengenakan apapun. Saat tadi mendengar ketukan pintu buru buru Temari bersembunyi di bawah meja, padahal Naruto sudah siap memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Temari.

"hoh.. kau suka tantangan yah? Baiklah, berbaring di atas meja, kita ke menu utama sekarang."

"heh.. itu yang ku mau dari tadi." Jawap Temari nakal.

Temari berdiri dan naik ke atas meja, tentu nya setelah Naruto membersihkan meja terlebih dahulu. Lalu Temari berbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah dan paha yang terbuka lebar.

Senyum temari semakin lebar saat Naruto berdiri dan siap memasukan penis nya. Dia tidak sabar merasakan penis besar itu memenuhi vagina nya. Membayang kanya saja sudah membuat tubuh Temari berdesir.

"kau siap?" tanya Naruto sebelum memasukan penis nya. Diri nya sudah tidak mengenakan celana karna Temari sudah melepas nya. Tapi pakain atas nya masih dia kenakan.

"sudah dari tadi aku siap. Cepat masukan penis mu Naruto." ujar temari tidak sabar.

Mendengan jawabar temari membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia mendorong pinggul nya ke depan sehingga penis nya mulai masuk kedalam vagina Temari.

"enghhh... Ahhh... Baru setengah nya tapi sudah senikmat ini Uhhh..."

Temari melenguh nikmat saat dengan pelan penis Naruto bergerak memasuki vagina nya. Lalu lenguhan nikmat itu berubah menjadi desah erotis saat dengan sekali hentakan Naruto memasukan penis nya.

BLESS...

"kyahhh..." desah Temari dengan senyum senang. Wajah nya tampak mulai sayu karna tubuh nya sudah di selimuti nafsu.

" Bagaimana rasa nya penis ku?" tanya Naruto masih dengan seringai nya.

"Uhhh... Nikmat sekali Naruto, penis mu sangat besar. Vaginaku terasa sangat sesak, Ahhh..."

" Akan ku buat kau merasa lebih nikmat lagi."

Naruto memegang pinggul Temari dan mulai menggerakan penis nya. Hal itu membuat wanita pirang yang berbaring di meja nya mendesah senang.

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naruto Uhhh... Nikmat sekali Ahhh..."

Tubuh Temari terhentak karna gerakan pinggul Naruto yang cukup keras. Dan itu membuat payudara temari bergoyang naik turun dengan indah.

"Uhhh... Vaginamu masih sangat sempit Temari, rasanya penis ku seperti di pijat, Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

" Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhh... Lebih cpat Naruto, lebih cepat lagih...ohhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Uhhhh..."

Menuruti permintaan Temari, Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat. Dan itu membuat tubuh temari semakin terhentak kasar karna sodokan Naruto. Tidak sampai di situ, Naruto juga meremas payudara Temari yang dari tadi terus bergoyang naik turun karna sodokan pada vagina nya.

"Oh astaga ini nikmat sekali, uhhh... uhhh... uhhh... lebih Naruto lebih dalam lagihh... ahhh..."

Desahan dan lenguhan nikmat Temari menjadi penyemangat untuk Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu begitu brutal menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Ohhh... aku sampai Naruto, ahhh... aku akan muncrat."

Setelah beberapa saat ahir nya temari merasakan diri nya akan klimaks. Vagina nya mulai berdenyut karna diri nya hampir orgasme.

"Ssshhh... a-aku tidak kuat lagihh... aku keluar Naruto, kyaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Temari mendesah panjang saat diri nya mencapai klimaks. Wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berpusat di vagina nya.

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia menghentikan gerakan nya saat wanita yang tengah diri nya setubuhi sudah mendapatkan orgasme. Wajah nya masih menampilkan seringai senang saat melihat wanita di bawah nya tengah terengah-engah setelah orgasme.

"Kau masih kuat kan? Karna aku belum selesai."

"Hah hah hah. Meski lelah tapi aku masih mau merasakan penismu mengacak-acak vaginaku. Aku juga masih kuat untuk beberapa jam lagi." Jawap Temari dengan senyum nakal.

"Hoh... kalo begitu untuk mempersingkat waktu aku akan membuat bunshin."

Naruto membuat segel tangan lalu suara ledakan kecil dan asap tipis muncul di samping nya. Dari asap itu muncul diri nya yang lain. Sama seperti Naruto asli, bunshin Naruto hanya mengenakan atasan dan itu membuat temari tersenyum semakin girang saat melihat penis bunshin Naruto mengacung tegak.

"Kau ingin mengeroyoku dengan bunshin?" Ujar Temari dengan senyum nakal nya.

"Hehe, apa kau senang?"

"Tentu, aku tidak sabar merasakan kedua penis besar memasuki lubang ku. Cepat lakukan sebelum ada yang datang."

"Baiklah.."

Naruto mengangkat tubuh temari ke dalam gendongan nya. Dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam vagina Temari, Naruto bisa langsung menyodok vagina nikmat itu. Tapi sebelum menggerakan pinggul nya lagi, Naruto menunggu bunshin nya yang sudah bersiap di belakang Temari. Bunshin naruto menggosokan penis nya di lubang belakang temari lalu dengan pelan bunshin Naruto mondorong pinggul nya sehingga penis besar itu mulai masuk ke dalam lubang anal Temari.

Merasakan penis besar yang bergerak masuk kedalam lubang belakang nya Temari melengung sambil mendongak. Kedua tangan nya merangkul leher Naruto sementara kaki nya melingkar di pinggang Naruto asli.

Bles...

"Ahhhh..." desah nikmat Temari saat penis bunshin Naruto sudah masuk sepenuh nya di lubang belakang nya. Wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan penuh dan nikmat pada kedua lubang nya.

"Ssshhh... ohhh... ini nikmat sakalihh... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

Naruto asli menahan pantat Temari dengan kedua tangan nya, sesekali dia juga meremas pantat sintal Temari. Semetara bunshin Naruto meremas payudara Temari dari belakang sambil terus menyodok lubang anal temari.

"Uhhh...lubang anal mu benar benar sempit Temari, ahhh... rasanya penisku di remas dengan kuat" ujar bunshin Naruto sambil melenguh nikmat

"Uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh...penis mu jaga sangat dalam memasuki lubang belakangku, ohhh... rasa nya benar benar nikmat, uhhh... ssshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... lagi Naruto, lebih cepat lagi, tusuk kedua lubangku dengan cepat dan keras, ohhhhh..."

Naruto dan bunshin nya menyeringai mendengar permintaan temari. Lalu dengan senang hati mereka mempercepat sodokan mereka. Hal itu membuat temari yang berada di gendongan Naruto semakin mendesah erotis,

"Ohhh... yahhh... seperti itu ahhh... ahhh... uhhh... nikmat ini nikmat sekali ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Temari kembali merasa akan segera klimaks. Sama dengan Naruto dan bunshin nya, mereka juga hampir sampai. Gerekan mereka berdua semakin brutal membuat Temari semakin kualahan menghadapi mereka. Tubuh nya juga sudah mengkilap karna keringat dan itu melah membuat Temari semakin terlihat erotis.

"Ahhh.. ahhh... ahhh... aku tidak kuat lagih... aku akan keluar Naruto ahhh..."

"Aku juga Temari, kita keluar bersama. " gerakan Naruto semakin tidak terkendali saat diri nya hampir sampai. Apalagi merasakan jepitan vagina Temari yang sangat kuat pada penis nya.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar Naruto, aku keluar lagihh... kyyaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Tubuh Temari menegang dalam gendongan Naruto, wajah nya mendongak sambil tersenyum senang merasakan orgasme dahsyat yang telah dia dapatkan.

" sshhh... aku juga sampai temari, Guuhhhhhh..."

Naruto dan bunshin nya keluar bersamaan. Mereka menancapkan penis nya begitu dalam pada kedua lubang Temari sambil menyemburkan seperma panas nya.

Merasakan cairan panas yang mengisi kedua lubang nya, Temari melenguh dengan wajah senang. Ibu satu anak itu tampak sangat puas dengan persetubuhan yang baru mereka lakukan.

"Uhhh..." lenguh Temari saat Naruto dan bunshin nya mencabut penis dari kedua lubang nya. Lelehan sperma tampak mengalir dari kedua lubang Temari karna saking banyak nya sperma yang naruto semburkan.

"Apa kau puas Temari?" Tanya Naruto asli setelah menurunkan Temari dari gendongan nya.

"Yah aku sangat puas Naruto. Bercinta dengan mu benar- benar membuatku seperti melayang." Jawap Temari dengan senyum nakal. Dia menyandarkan tubuh polos nya pada meja karna lelah.

" hem.. tapi aku belum puas, jadi ayo kita lakukan lagi. Aku juga akan menambahkan bunshin" ujar Naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Temari, Naruto membuat tiga bunshin sehingga diri nya kini ada lima, dan semua nya menyeringai ke arah Temari.

"T-tunggu dulu, aku tidak akan kuat jika harus melayani kalian sekaligus. Kyyaaahhh..."

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Temari. Para bunshin naruto mengankat wanita itu dan membawa nya pada naruto asli yang sudah berbaring di lantai. Bahkan para bunshin langsung mengarahkan vagina Temari pada penis Naruto yang masih tegak. Setelah penis Naruto asli tepat berada di hadapan vagina temari, para bunshin menurunkan tubuh Temari sehingga penis Naruto asli masuk kedalam vagina basah Temari.

"Ahhh... " desahan nikmat lolos dari bibir seksi Temari saat vagina nya terisi kembali oleh penis Naruto. Wanita itu hanya pasrah saat salah satu bunshin Naruto mendorong tubuh nya agar menindih Naruto asli. Lalu bunshin yang mendoron Temari berlutut dan memasukan penis nya pada lubang anal Temari.

"Uhhh... " Temari hanya bisa melenguh merasakan kedua lubang nya kembali penuh oleh penis naruto. Sensasi nikmat yang dia rasakan membuat diri nya kembali berbafsu.

"Buka mulut mu Temari." Salah satu bunshin Naruto berlutut di samping kepala Temari sambil mengarahkan penis nya pada mulut Temari. Mengerti maksut dari bunshin Naruto, Temari membuka mulut dan memasukan penis bunshin Naruto ke dalam mulut nya. Sementara dua bhunshin Naruto yang lain berlutut di samping kiri dan kanan, Mereka meminta Temari untuk mengocok penis kedua bunshin Naruto itu.

"Emmhh... emmhhss... eenghh..."

Temari hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat kedua penis di vagina dan anal nya mulai bergerak. Kepala nya juga mulai bergerak untuk memblowjop penis bunshin Naruto di mulut nya dan kedua tangan nya juga sudah bergerak nengocok kedua penis bunshin Naruto di samping nya.

Temari tidak menyangka diri nya akan di gangbang seperti ini, meski harus Temari akui, rasanya lebih nikmat dan pasti akan membuat diri nya melayang dalam kenikmatan. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada yang datang kemari dan memergoki mereka yang tengah bercinta di ruang hokage.

" Puahh... Ohhh... astagah. uhhh... aku akan keluar lagi Naruto, ssshhh... ahhhh... ahhh... ahhh..." ujar Temari setelah melepas penis bunshin Naruto dari mulut nya. Lidah nya menjulur ahegao karna rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Kita tinggalkan dulu Temari yang tengah di gangbang Naruto dan bunshin nya. Kita beralih ke sebuah rumah tempat tinggal sang hokage dan istri nya.

Di dapur yang biasa di gunakan Hinata untuk memasak terlihat sang istri dari Naruto tengah menata makanan ke dalam kotak bekal. Wajah nya tersenyum senang membayangkan sang suami memakan makan siang yang dia buat. Yah Hinata tengah menata makanan untuk sang suami dan Dia berencana mengantarkan makan siang ini ke kantor hokage.

"Nah.. selesai. Sekarang tinggal mengantar nya." Ujar Hinata pada diri nya sendiri. Hinata hanya sendirian sekarang karna sang putri tengah berada di kediaman hyuuga. tadi Hanabi menjemputnya karna sang kakek merindukan cucu nya itu. Kalo Boruto, dia masih belum pulang menjalankan misi ke luar desa. Dengan pakain yang sering ia kenakan, Hinata berangkat menuju kantor hokage.

Di perjalanan menuju kantor hokage, Hinata mendapat sapaan dari warga, yah maklum saja, diri nya adalah istri dari hokage jadi wajar saja jika warga konoha sangat sopan pada nya.

"Hay... Hinata, mau mengantar makan siang untuk suamimu?" Ujar sebuah suara dari belakang. Dan saat Hinata menoleh dia melihat wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan poni nenutupi sebelah mata nya.

"Ino, iya aku ingin mengantar makan siang. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Hem.. aku baru mengantar pesanan bunga. Dan kebetulan bertemu dengan mu disini. Ngomong-ngomong tumben Himawari tidak ikut. Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu setiap kau pergi." Tanya Ino saat tidak melihat putri Hinata.

"Dia di rumah tou-san, tadi Hanabi menjemput nya."

"Hoh.. emm.. terima kasih yah sudah meminjamkan Naruto Hehe.. suamimu itu benar-benar hebat." Ujar Ino berbisik.

" iya iya! Tapi ingat, jangan jatuh cinta dengan suamiku!" Jawap Hinata tegas.

Hinata tau siapa saja wanita yang pernah tidur dengan suami nya. Itu adalah salah satu syarat di mana Naruto harus memberitau nya siapa saja wanita yang ia tiduri. Awal nya Hinata terkejut saat tau bahwa teman-teman nya lah yang menjadi teman sex Naruto. Tapi, setelah mendengar alasan dari teman- teman nya, Hinata bisa mengerti.

"Hehehe.. kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil hati suamimu. Aku hanya ingin bersama nya di atas ranjang saja, hihihi..."

"Dasar mesum." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Em... aku ikut dengan mu ya. Toko sudah di jaga Sai, jadi aku mau jalan jalan dulu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Selesai dengan ucapan nya Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan nya bersama ino menuju kantor hokage.

Di kantor hokage. Saat ini masih terjadi pergumulan panas antara Temari dan ke lima Naruto. Satu bunshin berbaring di lantai dengan tubuh Temari yang telentang di atas nya, bunshin itu tengan menaik turunkan pinggul nya dengan penis yang menancap di lubang anal temari. Sementara di bawah sana, Naruto asli juga tengah memompa penis nya pada vagina Temari. Kedua tangan Naruto menekuk lutut Temari dan membuka nya dengan lebar membuat Temari terlihat menantang.

Lalu di samping kiri dan kanan Temari ada bunsin Naruto yang tengah di manjakan penis nya oleh Temari. Wanita yang tengah di sodok di kedua lubang nya itu mengocok kedua penis bunshin Naruto dengan semangat.

Di samping kepala Temari yang menoleh ke kiri, ada satu bunshin yang tengah memompa penis nya pada mulut Temari.

Temari sendiri dengan senang hati menerima semua itu. Dia benar benar di buat melayang oleh ke lima Naruto ini.

" uhh... sial mulut mu pintar sekali memanjakan penis ku. Ahhh... ssshhh... aku mau keluar."

Tampak nya bunshin yang tengah di blowjop oleh Temari sudah sampai batas nya.

"Uhhh... aku keluar Temari, Ahhhh..." bunshin Naruto menekan kepala Temari sehingga penis nya masuk semakin salam. Lalu bunshin Naruto itu menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam mulut Temari.

Bunshin Naruto mencaput penis nya setelah menyemburkan spermanya dan dengan senang hati Temari menelan semua sperma yang berada di mulut nya.

POOFF...

" seperti nya dia sudah sampai batas nya bos." Ujar bunshin Naruto pada Naruto asli saat salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

"Biarkan saja. Kita lanjutkan saja ini." Jawap Naruto asli sambil terus menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Uhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku lelah, kalian tidak membiarkan ku istirahat dari tadi, ssshhh... uhhhh..." karna mulut nya sudah tidak memblowjop bunshin Naruto, temari bisa bicara dan mendesah dengan bebas.

"Hehe... meski lelah, kau masih terlihat menikmati genjotanku. Bahkan vaginamu masih bisa menjepit penis ku dengan kuat." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai senang.

"Benar bos! Anal nya juga masih sangat sempit." Sahut bunshin Naruto yang berada di bawah Temari. Dia tidak merasa kesulitan menggerakan pinggul nya meski Temari berbaring telentang di atas nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. ssshhh... uhhh... mau bagaimana lagihh... ahhh... bercinta dengan mu benar-benar nikmat Naruto, uhhh... tubuh ku masih ingin di sentuh meski aku sudah lelah Ahhh..."

"Itu arti nya kau mesum Temari, hehe..."

"Yah... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... aku mesum Naruto, jadi puaskan tubuh mesumku inih... ahhh... ahhh... uhhh..."

"Dengan senang hati." Jawap Naruto sambil mempercepat genjotan nya pada vagina Temari. Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh Temari yang terus terhentak karna ulah nya. Toh Temari sendiri terlihat menikmati nya, terbukti dengan wajah ahegao yang di tampilkan Temari saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Temari kembali merasa akan orgasme, dia lupa sudah berapa kali diri nya di buat klimaks oleh Naruto dan bunshin nya.

" uhhh... a-aku akan keluar lagi Naruto, ahhh.. aku akan sampai. Ohhh..."

"Aku juga Temari, kita keluarkan bersama."

Naruto dan bunshin nya semakin cepat menggenjot vagina dan anal temari. Seperti nya mereka akan keluar bersama.

" uhhh... Naruto, aku keluar, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku keluar, kyyaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

Tubuh Temari menegang dengan dada membusung. Dia menyemburkan cairan cinta nya membasahi penis Naruto yang masih bergerak di dalam vagina nya.

" ahhh... aku juga keluar Temari, Guuuhhhhh..." kedua bunshin Naruto yang penis nya di kocok oleh Temari juga menyemburkan sperma nya. Mereka keluar bersamaan membasahi tubuh Temari dengan sperma lengket mereka.

"Uhh... aku sampai temari Guuhhhhh..."

Kali ini Naruto asli dan satu bunshin nya yang telah sampai, mereka menyemburkan sperma panas kedalam vagina dan anal Temari.

Merasakan kedua lubang nya terisi dengan cairan panas dan lengket, Temari melenguh nikmat. Wajah nya tampak sangat senang karna puas bercinta dengan Naruto dan ke empat bunshin nya.

SKIP.

Masih di ruangan hokage. Kini di dalam ruangan itu ada empat orang. Mereka adalah Naruto, Temari, Ino dan Hinata. Kebetulan setelah Hinata dan Ino sampai di kantor hokage. Temari sudah membersihkan tubuh nya dari seperma Naruto, dan dia juga sudah berpakain lengkap. Sama hal nya dengan Naruto, hokage ke tujuh itu juga sudah berpakain lengkap sekarang.

" jadi, ada perlu apa kau di sini Temari?" Tanya Ino saat melihat sahabat nya itu berada di ruang hokage.

" ehehe.. tadi malam Sikamaru tidak bisa memuaskan ku. Jadi aku kemari untuk mencari pelampiasan." Jawap Temari dengan senyum malu. Dia memutuskan jujur saja karna Hinata sendiri sudah mengijinkan Naruto untuk bermain dengan wanita lain. Bahkan Hinata juga sudah tau jika diri nya sering berhubungan badan dengan Naruto.

"Di kantor hokage.? Kau nekat sekali Naruto-kun. Bagaimana jika ada yang datang." Ujar Hinata kaget. Dia tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan di tempat seperti ini.

"Hehehe.. yang penting kan tidak ketahuan hime..." jawap Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Meski begitu jangan di ulangi lagi. Ini berbahaya dika sampai ketahuan!"

"Haik.. hinata-sama," jawap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung mendapat kan istri seperti Hinata. Sudah lembut, baik bahkan mengijinkan nya bermain dengan wanita lain. Yah meski itu terjadi karna Hinata selalu kualahan menghadapi nafsu liar nya sih.

Wajar saja Naruto memiliki stamina yang besar. Dia adalah keturunan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan cakra besar sekaligus wadah bagi biju ekor sembilan. Jadi wajar jika Hinata tidak sanggup menghadapi nafsu Naruto sendirian. maka dari itu Hinata mengijinkan Naruto untuk bermain dengan wanita lain. Suami nya bisa stres jiga tidak bisa menyalaurkan nafsu nya. Dan itu akan mempengaruhi pekerjaan nya sebagai hokage.

"Baiklah Temari, kita tinggalkan sepasang suami istri ini menikmati waktu berdua." Ujar Ino. Dia tidak mau menggangu waktu Naruto dan Hinata. Dia jadi heran sendiri, kenapa tadi dia ikut ke sini ya?

"Baiklah, ayo kita bergi. Naruto, terimakasih untuk yang tadi." ujar Temari sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan keluar bersama Ino.

"Sekarang, aku yakin kau pasti sudah lapar, jadi ayo kita makan siang bersama, Naruto-kun." Ajak Hinata dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menyuapi ku, hime~"

"Hihihi. Baiklah tuan manja." Jawap Hinata senang.

TBC.

Gw ngetik pake hp jadi harap maklum jika masih ada typo.

Untuk saran dan kritik gw tunggu di kolom review atau bisa PM lansung. Untuk fic ku yang belum tamat, tunggu aja nanti juga updete. Kalo gak ada halangan tapi.


	3. Ino

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto.

Warning: typo dll. Lemon NTR anak kecil jangan baca! Dan dosa tanggung sendiri.

Berdiri di depan sebuah cermin dengan tubuh di balut lingerie hitam transparan, yamanaka ino tersenyum puas melihat pantulan diri nya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Ino memakai pakain seperti itu maka jawaban nya adalah dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Bukan, bukan suami nya yang dia tunggu, karna suami nya tengah menjalankan misi dan tidak akan pulang malam ini. Juga bukan anak nya karna tidak mungkin kan dia mengenakan pakaian seperti ini di depan putranya. Lagi pula anak nya juga tengah melakukan misi dan sudah dia pastikan jika anak dan suami nya tidak akan pulang.

Tok tok tok.

Mendengar ketukan pada pintu depan, Ino tersenyum senang, dia melihat jam dinding di dikamar yang menunjukan pukul delapan malam.

"Heh! tepat waktu." ujar Ino pada diri nya sendiri. Dia berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu, tentu saja dengan lingerie seksi yang masih ia kenakan.

Sesampai nya di depan pintu utama Ino membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang menyeringai senang karna melihat penampilan nya.

" hehe.. aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengenakan pakain seperti itu saat menyambut ku, Ino."

" tapi kau suka kan, Naruto?"

Yah lelaki yang Ino tunggu adalah Naruto. Ini memang sudah Ino rencanakan setelah tau bahwa Naruto memberi sai dan Inojhin misi. Mengetahui suami dan anak nya tidak akan pulang, ino langsung mengbubungi Naruto untuk datang keruamah nya.

Ino hanya sendirian di rumah karna ibu nya sudah menyusul ayah nya beberapa tahun lalu. Maka dari itu Ino berani mengundang lelaki yang bukan suami nya kerumah.

"Cepat masuk sebelum ada yang lihat, bisa gawat jika ada orang yang tau." Ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa dia menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Naruto menyeringai di balik punggung Ino yang tengah mengunci pintu. Dengan iseng dia meremas kedua bongkahan pantat sintal Ino membuat sang empu melenguh.

"Uhhh... kau tidak sabaran sekali Naruto." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. Dia berbalik setelah mengunci pintu dan tersenyum nakal pada Naruto.

"Sekarang kita bebas melakukan apapun. Aku ingin kau memanjakan tubuhku sampai puas." Ujar Ino masih dengah senyum nakal nya.

" hehe! tentu saja Ino, akan ku buat kau mendesah nikmat malam ini." Jawap Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat Ino ke dalam gendongan nya. Dengan posisi bridal style, Naruto membawa Ino menuju kamar di lantai atas. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mereka saling berciuman dengan ganas. Lidah mereka saling bergulat, sesekali Naruto menggigit bibir seksi Ino membuat wanita dalam gendongan nya mengerang nikmat.

Sesampai nya di dalam kamar, Naruto menurunoan Ino di sisi ranjang. Wanita pirang itu duduk di sisi ranjang dengan Naruto berdiri di depan nya.

" kau sangat seksi malam ini, apalagi dengan pakain seperti itu, membuatmu terlihat semakin menggoda."

" apa kau terangsang melihatku mengenakan lingerie transparan ini?"

"Yah, kau membuat juniorku berdiri dengan melihat tubuh seksimu yang mengenakan pakaian itu."

"Kalo begitu akan ku manjakan panis besar mu ini." Ujar Ino dengan senyum nakal.

Ino mulai melepas kancing celana Naruto dan menurunkan nya. Senyum ino melebar saat penis besar Naruto mengacung di depan wajah nya. Lalu wanita seksi beranak satu itu melahap penis Naruto dengan senang hati.

Melihat wanita yang tengah mengulum penis nya Naruto menyeringai. Dia memegang kepala Ino dengan kedua tangan nya dan memaju mundurkan pinggul nya membuat penis nya semakin dalam masuk kedalam mulut Ino.

Ino tampak kualahan menerima sodokan penis Naruto di mulut nya. Beberapa kali diri nya hampir tersedak saat Naruto menekan pinggul nya terlalu dalam. Tapi Ino masih bisa mengimbangi dengan cara menghisap penis Naruto dengan kuat. Seakan Ino ingin menyedot sperma Naruto agar segera keluar.

Dan banar saja, setelah beberapa saat Ino memblowjob penis Naruto, dia merasakan kedutan pada penis Naruto yang menjadi tanda bahwa lelaki di depan nya akan segera keluar.

"Uhhh... sial!, aku keluar Ino, guhhhh..." Naruto membenamkan penis nya pada mulut Ino dan menumpahkan sperma panas nya, sementara Ino, dia dengan senang hati menelan muntahan sperma dari penis Naruto.

" Puahh! kau keluar sangat banyak Naruto." Ujar ino setelah melepas penis Naruto dari mulut nya. Tampak sisa sperma Naruto di bibir seksi Ino. ibu beranak satu itu lalu membersihkan sisa sperma Naruto dengan lidah nya. Dia menjilati ijung bibir nya dengan erotis dan menelan sisa sperma Naruto.

"Emhss! aku suka rasa nya." Ucap Ino genit.

" heheh... akan ku berikan lagi jika kau masih kurang."

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau kau menumpahkan nya di dalam vaginaku. Aku ingin merasakan sperma panas mu itu mengalir ke dalam rahimku." Jawap Ino dengan senyum nakal.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto melepas semua pakain nya. Tidak lupa dia juga melepas celana dalam Ino. Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai sambil membalik tubuh Ino agar menungging di sisi ranjang, sementara dirinya berdiri di lantai tepat di belakang ino. Setelah menyingkap lingerie yang sedikit menutupi pantat Ino ke atas, Naruto memposisikan penis nya tepat di pintu masuk vagina Ino, lalu dengan sekali dorongan, Naruto memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Ino.

" Ahhh..."

Suara lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir seksi Ino, ibu beranak satu itu mendongak dengan senyum senang saat penis Naruto memasuki vagina nya. Lalu saat Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya desahan desahan seksi lolos dari mulut Ino.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ssshhhh... ohhh... penismu menggesek bagian dalam vaginaku, uhhh... rasanya sangat nikmat. Ahhh..."

"Aku bisa membuat nya lebih nikmat lagi." Jawap Naruto. Dia memegang pinggul Ino dan bergerak lebih cepat menyodok vagina Ino,

Merasakan gerakan lelaki dibelakang semakin cepat, Ino semakin mendesah keras. Tubuh nya mulai terhentak sambil terus melenguh nikmat.

"Ohhh... yah... ini nikmat sekali Naruto, Sai tidak pernah membuatku senikmat ini saat bercinta. Ssshhh... Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Seringai mengejek terpampang di wajah Naruto saat mendengar ucapan wanita yang tengah menungging untuk nya. Dia tidak menyangka teman pucat nya itu payah di atas ranjang. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan memuaskan mu di atas ranjang, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkan suami mu yang payah itu."

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... yahhh... baiklah Naruto, kau boleh menikmati tubuhku kapanpun kau mau, Uhhh... dan buat aku puas dalam urusan ranjang, sshhh... ohhhh..." jawap Ino sambil terus mendesah.

Lama dalam posisi itu, Ino merasa akan sekera klimaks. Vagina nya semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto yang terus bergerak keluar masuk di dalam vagina nya dengan erat..

"Ohhh...astaga, nikmat sekali Naruto, aku akan keluar, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..." ujar Ino dengan senyum senang.

" keluarkan saja Ino, jangan di tahan." Naruto masik tampak belum akan klimaks. Mungkin itu karna dia sudah keluar tadi oleh blowjob dari ino.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh.. a-aku sampai naruto, uhhh... aku keluar, kyyaaahhhhhhhh..."

tubuh Ino bergetar saat diri nya mencapai klimaks, wajah nya sampai mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Sensasi nikmat yang Ino rasakan sampai membuat nya mencengkeram sprei di bawah nya.

Melihat Ino sudah mendapatkan klimaks nya, Naruto menghetikan gerakan pinggul nya, dia mencaput penis nya dan melepaskan tangan nya dari pinggul Ino. Dan Ino sendiri langsung ambruk karna tubuh nya lemas setelah klimaks.

Naruto kembali menyeringai Melihat tubuh Ino yang berbaring miring di ranjang dengan nafas memburu, dia ingin melucuti pakain ino dan melanjutkan permainan mereka. tapi, hal itu harus tertunda karna suara bel.

"Ada yang datang!" Ujar Ino sambil bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tenang, aku akan coba merasakan cakra siapa yang ada di depan." Jawap naruto. Dia memejamkan mata nya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mendeteksi siapa orang yang datang malam malam begini. Dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di depan Naruto membuka mata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti nya kau punya teman yang akan membantumu memuaskanku, Ino." Ujar Naruto masih dengan senyum senang nya.

Meskipun tidak tau siapa yang datang, tapi Ino mengerti arti dari ucapan Naruto. Lalu Sama seperti Naruto, Ino juga tersenyum sambil berucap. " kalo begitu bawa dia kemari. Kita berpesta sampai puas."

" baklah! "

Bukan nya pergi untuk membukakan pintu, Naruto malah membuat satu bunshin. Bahkan bunshin yang dia ciptakan hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan tidak mengenakan atasan.

" kau pergi kebawah dan bawa kemari tamu yang datang." Ujar Naruto pada bunshin nya.

"Siap bos!" Tanpa menunggu lama, bunshin Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino di dalam kamar.

" sekarang mari kita lanjutkan, Ino~" ujar Naruto menggoda..

" baiklah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau Naruto~." Jawap Ino nakal.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto naik ke atas ranjang. Dia melucuti pakaian Ino hingga wanita seksi itu telanjang bulat. " langsung saja, aku akan memasukan penisku." Ucap Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuh telanjang Ino.

" lakukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan," jawap Ino manja.

Naruto membuka paha Ino dan bersiap memasukan penis nya. Dengan posisi berlutut di depan selankangngan Ino, Naruto mengarakan penis nya pada vagina Ino dan.

BLES!

Penis besar itu masuk kedalam vagina Ino setelan Naruto mendorong pinggul nya. Tentu saja lenguhan nikmat keluar dari mulut Ino saat sekali lagi penis besar itu masuk kedalam vagina nya.

Sementara dengan bunshin Naruto, Dia baru saja membuka pintu depan. Dia tidak heran saat melihat tamu yang datang tampak terkejut karna melihat nya. Ditambah lagi diri nya sedang bertelanjang dada, jadi dia memaklumi reaksi wanita di depan nya.

"Eh! Naruto? Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan lagi kenapa kau hanya memakai celana?"

" apa aku harus menjelaskan nya, sakura-chan~? Ku pikir kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang sedang ku lakukan di sini."

Tidak perlu berfikir bagi Sakura untuk mengerti apa maksu dari ucapan itu. Dan Sakura tersenyum nakal karna tau apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah ini.

"Hihihi... aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Kau pintar sekali memanfaatkan situasi. Di saat Sai dan anak nya tidak ada, kau langsung saja menikmati istri nya." Yah Sakura tau kalau Sai dan anak nya tengah menjalankan misi. Maka dari itu diri nya kemari dan bermaksut menginap karna dia juga sendirian di rumah. Tentu saja anak dan suaminya sedang ada misi. Jadi karna sama sama sendiri Sakura datang kemari.

"Ngomong ngomong dimana Ino?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan masuk.

Bunshin Naruto menutup pintu setelah Sakura berada di dalam, tidak lupa dia juga mengunci nya. " dia di kamar, mungkin saat ini dia sedang mendesah nikmat karna bos tengah menyetubuhi nya."

" jadi kau hanya bunshin?"

"Hehe.. ya begitulah."

" kita ke kamar kalo begitu." Ucap sakura tidak sabar. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Ino tapi langkah nya terhenti saat bunshin Naruto menahan bahunya.

" ada apa? ayo kita ke kamar Ino." Ujar Sakura sambil berbalik menatap bunshin Naruto.

" tentu, tapi sebelum itu." Brett! dengan sekali tarikan, bunshin Naruto melepas pakain atas Sakura hingga kancing nya terlepas.

seperti biasa Sakura mengenakan celana putih dan baju merah tanpa lengan. Dan kini baju itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Sakura sehingga memperlihatkan bra hintam yang di pakai Sakura.

" hey! apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.

" menelanjangi mu, apalagi memang?" Jawap bunshin Naruto enteng. " aku ingin menikmati tubuh mu di sini sebentar."

" kau ini, kau kan bisa meminta nya, tidak perlu sampi melepas bajuku dengan paksa. aku tidak akan menolak jika kau meminta." Jawap sakura sambil senyum nakal.

"Ehehehe! aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut saja. Kalo begitu, lepas semua pakain mu sekarang."

Tanpa menjawap ucapan bunshin Naruto, sakura melepas semua pakaian nya. Begitupun dengan bunshin Naruto, dia juga melepas celana nya sampai mereka berdua sama sama telanjang.

" sekarang kau bisa memulai dengan memblowjob penis ku."

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati ku lakukan." Sakura berjongkok di dapan bunshin Naruto, dia memegang penis yang sudah tegang itu dan memasukan ke dalam mulut nya. Tidak peduli jika tempat yang mereka gunakan adalah ruang tamu rumah Ino.

Kembali ke dalam kamar. Saat ini Ino sedang terengah-engah, tubuh nya telentang dengan Naruto yang berada di antara pahanya yang terbuka lebar. Seperti nya mereka barusaja mencapai klimaks. Terbukti dengan lelehan sperma yang keluar dari vagina Ino.

" hah.. hah.. hah.. kau membuatku melayang Naruto. Rasanya sangat nikmat bercinta dengan mu." Ujar Ino sambil terengah.

" vaginamu juga masih sangat sempit. Itu menjepit penisku dengan erat." Jawap Naruto sambil tersenyum. " kuharap kau masih kuat karna aku belum puas Ino".

" tentu saja Naruto, aku juga masih mau lagi." Jawap Ino nakal. Dia bangkit sambil mendorong Naruto agar berbaring. Lalu dengan senyum menggoda Ino berucap.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang di atas, aku akan memanjakan penis besarmu ini dengan goyangan ku."

Naruto hanya menutut saja saat Ino menaiki tubuh nya. Dia membiarkan Ino untuk menguasai permainan. Naruto hanya tersenyum saat Ino mulai mengankat pantat nya dan mengarakan penis besar nya pada vagina Ino. Lalu saat dirasa sudah pas, Ino menurunkan tubuh nya sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Ahhh... penismu memang yang paling nikmat Naruto." Ujar ino dengan wajah mendongak ke atas. Kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada dada bidang Naruto dan mulai menggerakan tubuh nya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat payudara Ino yang bergerak naik turun. Dia meremasnya dengan gemas sambil merasakan sensasi nikmat pada penis nya, apalagi saat Ino memutar-mutar pantat nya membuat penis naruto mengobrak-abrik seluruh bagian dalam vagina ino.

" ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... sshhh.. astaga! rasanya sangat nikmat Naruto, ahhh... aku seperti melayang. Ohhh..." ujar Ino sambil berdesah. Pantat nya terus bergerak naik turun sehingga ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Kedua tangan Ino berpindah bertumpu pada lutut Naruto sehingga remasan pada payudara nya terlepas. Tapi Ino terlihat semakin seksi dengan tubuh condong ke belakang dan pantat yang terus bergerak naik turun. Payudara nya juga tampak membusung sambil terus bergoyang indah.

" sshhhh... ohhhh... Naruto, ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... nikmat sekali." Ujar Ino dengan senyum senang.

Karna kedua tangan nya tidak bisa menjangkau payudara Ino. Jadi dia menggunakanya untuk bantalan kepala. Dia hanya menikmati apa yang Ino lakukan di atas tubuh nya.

Mungkin karna larut dalam nafsu, mereka sampai tidak sadar jika bunshin Naruto belum kembali. Meraka seakan lupa jika tadi ada yang datang.

"Ohhh... Naruto. Aku tidak kuat lagi, ssshhhh... ahhh... aku akan keluar lagihh... emmhhsss... ahhh..."

" keluarkan saja Ino, tidak perlu di tahan." Meski wanita di atas nya sudah hampir sampai tapi Naruto masih tampak tenang. Dia belum merasa akan klimaks Meski Ino sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasmenya.

" ohhh... aku keluar lagi Naruto!, aku keluar kyyaaaaahhhhhhh..." sekali lagi Ino mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya menegang dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, wajah nya tersenyum puas karna sekali lagi dia mendapatkan klimaks nya.

Setelah orgasmenya nya mereda, Ino menegakan tubuh nya lagi. Tangan nya kembali bertumpu pada dada Naruto dan nafas nya memburu.

" kau hebat Naruto hah! Hah! Hah!, tidak keluar meski dengan goyanganku tadi. Suamiku saja tidak bisa bertahan satu menit saat aku melakukan nya."

"Eheheh... Mungkin karna suamimu saja yang payah." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

Naruto bangkit berniat ingin mengendalikan permainan lagi. Tapi baru juga diri nya duduk dengan Ino di pangkuan nya suara pintu terbuka mengalikan perhatian meraka.

Di ambang pintu terdapat bunshin nar Naruto yang menggendong saku di depan, dan tampak juga Sakura yang memeluk leher bunshin Naruto. penis bunshin Naruto tampak berada di dalam vagina Sakura. Seperti nya bunshin Naruto menggendong Sakura kemari tanpa mencabut penis nya.

"Maaf bos, aku menikmati tubuh Sakura dulu di bawah. Heheh!" ujar bunshin Naruto. Dia tampak menahan kedua lutut Sakura di masing-masing sisi tubuh nya.

"Meski hanya bunshin tapi dia membuatku puas Naruto. Rasanya benar benar nikmat saat penis besar nya bergerak di dalam vaginaku." Ucap Sakura sambil menoleh ke atas ranjang.

Mendengar ucapan mereka, Naruto dan Ino saling tersenyum. " jadi yang datang Sakura? Kupikir siapa. Kalo begitu ayo kita bercinta sampai pagi." Ajak Ino pada semua nya.

" memang nya kalian mapu?" Tanya Naruto.

" lihat saja, kami akan membuatmu puas malam ini, Naruto." Sahut Sakura yang baru di letakan di atas ranjang oleh bunshin Naruto.

" baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kalian tidak bisa berjalan." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Ino dan Sakura. Naruto membuat delapan bunshin. Di tambah dengan diri nya dan satu bunshin yang sudah dia ciptakan tadi maka sekarang ada sepuluh Naruto yang siap menggagahi Ino dan Sakura.

" baiklah, kita mulai pesta nya." Ujar Naruto asli sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Ino dan Sakura, mereka saling tatap sambil tersenyum nakal saat melihat sepuluh Naruto yang mengelilingi mereka.

" malam ini kita aka sangat puas bercinta Sakura."

" kau benar Ino, aku tidak sabar merasakan vaginaku penuh dengan sperma mereka."

TBC.

Lohalo...

Gimana fic di atas? Panas? asem? kecut? atau malah hambar?

Saran dan kritik salalu gw tampung karna itu akan membuat gw lebih baik lagi. Jadi gw tunggu saran saran dari kalian.


	4. Hinata

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: tipo dll.

Lemon NTR kata-kata vulgar. Anak kecil di larang baca!.

Pagi hari di kediaman Uzumaki. tampak sang istri dari Naruto tengah mencuci piring bekas sarapan anak dan suami nya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi sekarang dan Hinata di buat heran karna suami nya masih belum berangkat ke kantor hokage.

" Ne.. Naruto-kun, kau tidak berangkat kerja?" Tanya Hinata saat suami nya masih bersantai dengan secangkir kopi. Bahkan suami nya tampak santai bersandar di samping nya.

" aku sudah membuat bunshin, jadi tidak perlu kawatir dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan istri seksiku ini." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah menggoda.

Hinata tersipu mendengar ucapan suami nya. Diri nya mengenakan pakain yang cukup ketat sekarang, rok hitam selutut dan kaos putih lengang pendek, pakaian yang ia kenakan membuat lekuk tubuh nya terlihat jelas.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang mencuci piring."

"Hey! Memang nya kenapa? Kau kan istriku. Jadi aku bebas menggodamu kan? Lagipula kau sudah hampir selesai mencuci piring."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa suami nya sedang menginginkan sesutu. Di mulai dengan mengantar Himawari ke kediaman hyuuga, lalu bukanya langsung ke kantor hokage suami nya malah pulang dan sekarang malah menggodanya. Sekedar informasi Naruto mengantar Himawari ke rumah mertua nya untuk sedikit belajar beladiri hyuuga. Yah meskipun banyak main nya sih.

Sibuk dengan fikiran nya Hinata tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang nya. Dia baru sadar saat merasakan dua tangan kekar memeluk perut nya dari belakang.

" ne.. Hinata~, Kau sudah lewat kan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengecup leher Hinata.

Hinata di buat merinding oleh aksi Naruto. Dan apa maksut nya lewat?. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, Hinata baru mengerti. Dan wajah nya memerah karna tau apa yang di inginkan Naruto. Satu minggu ini Naruto tidak menyentuh nya karna diri nya dalam masa datang bulan. Jadi Naruto tidak ke kantor karna menginginkan itu?

"I-iya aku sudah selesai. Me-memang nya kenapa?" Hinata pura pura tidak tau dengan maksut ucapan Naruto.

" hehehe... mumpung rumah sepi, ayo kita lakukan itu, aku sudah sangat merindukan sentuhanmu setelah apsen beberapa hari." Ujar Naruto. Kedua tangan nya menyusup kedalam kaos Hinata dan meremas payudara besar istri nya.

"Uhhh... sshhh... kau kan sering melampiaskan nafsumu dengan Ino, Temari dan Sakura. Apa mereka masih belum cukup?"

" aku hanya rindu dengan aroma tubuh mu. Kau tau, kau memiliki aroma yang sangat memabukan." tangan kanan Naruto mulai turun dan menyingkap rok istri nya. Tidak sampai di situ, tangan nya juga mulai sedikit menurunkan celana dalam istri nya.

"Ssshhh... ahhhh... emhhsss... "desah Hinata saat merasakan jari Naruto bermain di klitoris nya.

"Boleh ya Hinata." Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Seberna nya Naruto tidak perlu menanyakan itu, toh istri nya tidak menolak setiap sentuhan nya. Dan itu tandanya, Hinata tidak keberatan untuk melayani Naruto pagi ini.

"Ahhhh..." desah keras Hinata saat merasakan dua jari memasuki vagina nya. Kepalanya sampai terlempar kebelakang karna rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan. Beruntung dia sudah selesai mencuci piring jadi dia bebas meremas kepala Naruto yang berada di belakang nya.

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar saat istri nya begitu menikmati perbuatan nya. Dia menggerakan kedua jari nya di dalam vagina Hinata membuat istri seksi nya semakin mendesah nikmat.

" emhhsss... ahhh... ahhh... Naruto, uhhh... lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Sshhh... ahhh... tolong, sentuh aku."

"Baiklah sayang. Akan ku buat kau melayang dalam kenikmatan." Jawab Naruto senang.

Kita tinggalkan mereka sebentar dan beralih ke kediaman yamanaka. Saat ini di atas ranjang yang tampak berantakan terdapat Sakura dan Ino yang berbaring menyamping dengan posisi berhadapan. Di belakang mereka ada bunshin Naruto yang tengah menggenjot vagina mereka dengan posisi sponing. Setelah bercinta dengan sepuluh Naruto sampai jam tiga pagi. Sakura dan Ino baru bisa beristirahat. Tapi pagi ini dua dari sembilan bunshin Naruto yang tersisa kembali menikmati tubuh mereka.

Kira kira jam tujuh pagi tadi, Ino dan Sakura terbangun karna merasakan sebuah penis tengah bergerak di dalam vagina mereka. Dan saat mereka membuka mata, ternyata dua bunshin Naruto yang tersisa tengah menusuk vagina mereka dari belakang.

"Ssshhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... emhhss... kalian belum puas? Uhhh... padahal kita sudah bercinta sampai jam tiga pagi, uhhh..." ujar Ino sambil mendesah.

" uhhh... bos memberi kami cakra yang cukup banyak. Jadi kami masih memiliki tenaga untuk menikmati tubuh kalian." Ujar bunshin Naruto yang tengah menyodok vagina Ino dari belakang.

"Emhhss... ohhh... rasa nya tubuhku sangat lelah, uhhh... " ujar Sakura yang berbaring menyamping di depan Ino. Meski begitu dia tampak menikmati sodokan bunshin Naruto di belakang nya.

" kami akan terus menikmati tubuh kalian sampai kami menghilang. Jadi kalian nikmati saja sampai cakra kami habis." Ucap bunshin Naruto di belakang Sakura. Mereka tidak peduli dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sudah kelelahan. Mereka akan terus menggenjot kedua ibu muda itu sampai tenaga mereka habis dan menghilang.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Jadi, mereka hanya berharap agar mereka masih bisa berjalan setelah ini selesai. Beruntung anak dan suami Ino tidak akan pulang hari ini. Karna mereka tidak tau kapan ini akan selesai.

"Ohhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Naru, sshhh... uhhh... lebih cepat, ahhh..." Hinata mendesah dengan wajah senang saat suami nya menyodok vagina nya dari belakang. Masih berada di dapur, Hinata membungkuk dengan tangan bertumpu pada counter. Rok nya di singkap ke atas berikut dengan kaos nya, bra nya juga tersingingkap ke atas sementara celana dalam nya di turunkan sampai sebatas lutut. Sementara dengan Naruto, dia sudah telanjang bulat. Hinata sudah melucuti semua pakain nya tadi.

Dengan semangat Naruto bergerak lebih cepat sesuai permintaan istri nya, dia memegang pinggul Hinata sambil terus menggenjot istri nya.

Beberapa hari tidak menyentuh istri nya membuat Naruto sangat bersemangat, dia merindukan tubuh seksi istri nya. Setelah memiliki anak, Hinata lebih terlihat menggairahkan. Mungkin sekarang istri nya bisa di sebut sebagai milf seksi.

"Ssshhh... vaginamu benar benar nikmat Hinata, rasanya masih sangat sempit, uhhh..."

Ucapan Naruto membuat hinata senang, tidak sia-sia diri nya merawat tubuh, terutama bagian intim nya.

Di saat Naruto terus menggerakan penis nya, Hinata mengeratkan vagina nya, dan itu membuat penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya semakin kuat terjepit oleh diding vagina nya. Setelah itu Hinata mendengar erangan nikmat suami nya.

"Uhhh... siall... vaginamu menjepit penis ku semakin kuat, ahhh..."

"Emhss.. ahhh... bagaimana Naru, kau senang?." Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang. Wajah nya tersenyum nakal saat melihat suami nya begitu menikmati jepitan kuat dari vagina nya.

"Uhhh... aku tidak akan kalah Hinata!," Naruto menambah kecepatan nya menggenjot vagina Hinata, dia juga semakin kuat dan dalam memasukan penis nya sampai menyentuh rahim Hinata.

Aksi Naruto membuat Hinata mendesah semakin keras, wanita dengan rambut pendek itu sudah mencapai batas, dia merasa sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks.

"Uhhh... Naru, aku hampir sampai, sshhh...ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... "

" aku juga Hinata, uhhh... kita keluar besama." Ujar Naruto sambil terus menghetakan pinggul nya. Suara plak terdengat keras setiap kali Naruto menghantam vagina Hinata dengan penis nya. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, ahirnya Hinata mendapatkan klimaks nya.

" emmhhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... a-aku sampai Naru, kyyaaaaahhhhhhh..." Hinata mendesah panjang saat merasakan gelombang orgasme menghantam diri nya. Kaki nya sampai menjinjit dengan wajah mendongak dan mulut terbuka.

"Uhh... aku juga Hinata, Guhhhhhh..." sambil menancapkan penis nya lebih dalam, Naruto menyemburkan sperma panas nya mengisi rahim Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senang merasakan sperma Naruto mengalir ke dalam rahim nya. Rasa nya panas dan nikmat sampai membuat Hinata melenguh.

Setelah orgasme mereka mereda, Naruto menegakan tubuh sang istri. Dia memeluk nya dari belakang sambil meremas payudara Hinata dengan gemas. Hal itu membuat Hinata kembali mendesis nikmat. Apa lagi penis Naruto masih terasa keras di dalam vagina nya.

Selagi tangan nya meremas payudara Hinata, Naruto juga mencumbui leber Hinata dengan mulut nya. Rambut pendek sang istri memudahkan nya dalam menikmati setiap inci leher Hinata.

Puas dengan leher Hinata, naruto menghentikan akshi nya. Dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Hinata dan membalik tubuh sang istri hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu Naruto melucuti pakain istri nya hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

" kita lanjutkan ke ronde dua." Ujar Naruto dengan seringai senang.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawap ucapan Naruto. Lalu diri nya hanya pasrah saat Naruto mengangkat tubuh nya dan di dudukan di atas counter. Saat Naruto menggesekan penis nya pada vagina nya, hinata menggigit bibir bawah nya sambil mendesis. Lalu saat Naruto menghentakan penis nya kedalam vagina nya, Hinata mendesah dengan wajah mendongak sambil tersenym senang.

"Ahhh..." desah nikmat Hinata. Dia memeluk leher Naruto dan mengarahkan nya ke payudara nya.

"Hisap puting ku Naru~" pinta Hinata maja.

Naruto melakukan apa yang di inginkan istri nya, dia kenghisap dan kenggigit kecil puting merah muda istri nya. Di sela menikmati puting istri nya, Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya. Dengan posisi berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang duduk di counter, Naruto meresa bebas menggerakan pinggul nya.

"Ohhh... nikmat sekali naru, sshhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

Hinata mendesah dengan nikmat merasakan penis Naruto di dalam vagina nya. Bahkan dia sampai memejamkan mata saat berkali-kali ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

"Emmhhh... ahhh... Naru, ssshhhh... lebih cepat lagihh... ohhhh..."

Dengan senang hati Naruto menuruti permintaan istri nya. Dia bergerak semakin cepat sambil terus mengulum puting Hinata.

Di saat Naruto sibuk menikmati tubuh istri nya, tiba tiba dia mendapatkan ingatan dari kedua bunshin yang masih tersisa di rumah Ino. Dia menyeringai dalam hati mengetahui keadaan Ino dan Sakura melalui ingatan bunshin nya.

Kita pindah lagi menuju rumah Ino.

Di dalam kamar yang di tempati Ino dan Sakura, tampak di atas ranjang terlihat dua wanita yang terengah-engah dengan wajah senang. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta dengan bunshin Naruto. Dan Kedua wanita binal itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hah hah hah, seperti nya aku tak bisa berjalan, kakiku gemetaran." Ujar Sakura di samping Ino. Dia teletang di atas ranjang dengan tubuh penuh sperma.

" aku juga Sakura, rasanya tubuh ku sangat linu saat di gerakan." Sama hal nya dengan Sakura, Ino juga tampak berantakan dengan tubuh penuh sperma.

"Tapi aku sangat puas bercinta dengan Naruto. Dia sangat hebat sampai membuat kita sperti ini, uhhh... rasanya vagina ku penuh dengan sperma Naruto." Ujar Ino sekali lagi.

" kau tidak lupa kan meminum pil yang ku berikan padamu?"

"Tentu saja Sakura, jika tidak bisa dipastikan aku akan hamil anak Naruto." Jawap Ino. dia masih berbaring bersama Sakura untuk beristirahat.

"Baguslah kau tidak lupa Ino."

Sakura mencoba utuk bangun dari tidur nya hingga kini diri nya duduk di atas ranjang. Dia melihat vagina nya dimana di sana terdapat lelehan sperma Naruto. Pandangan nya juga menyapu seluruh tempat tidur dimana dia melihat banyak sekali sperma Naruto di atas ranjang.

"Sperti nya kau harus segera membersihkan tempat tidurmu Ino, lihat, banyak sekali sperma Naruto di sprei mu." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Ino bangkit dari tiduran nya dan melihat ranjang yang penuh dengan bekas percintaan mereka. Wajar saja ranjang nya sampai seperti ini. Mereka sudah melayani Naruto dan sembilan bunshin nya tadi malam. di tambah dua bunshin Naruto yang tersisa kembali menyetubuhi mereka pagi ini.

" kau harus membatuku Sakura, dengan tubuh lelah seperti ini aku tidak bisa membereskan nya sendirian."

" tenang saja, aku akan membantumu, lagipula aku cuti hari ini. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaik nya kita membersikan diri dulu." Sakura tidak keberatan membantu Ino membersihkan kamar ini, lagipula diri nya juga ikut andil dalam membuat kamar Ino berantakan.

" kalo begitu aku akan mandi lebih dulu, kau tunggu saja di sini sambil istirahat."

Ino turun dari ranjang untuk membersihkan diri nya di kamar mandi. Meskipun dengan kaki sedikit gemetar, Ino mencoba untuk berjalan.

Kembali kerumah Naruto. Saat ini Hinata tengah melayani Naruto dan ketiga bunshinya. Naruto asli berbaring di lantai dapur sambil menggerakan pinggul nya naik turun menyodok vagina Hinata yang ada di atas tubuh nya. Di belakang Hinata ada bunshin Naruto yang juga tengah memompa penis nya pada lubang belakang Hinata. Dan di samping kiri dan kanan, ada bunshin Naruto yang berdiri dengan penis nya sedang di kocok oleh Hinata.

Inilah yang sering membuat Hinata kualahan, Naruto sering membuat bunshin saat mereka bercinta. Sebagai wanita normal tentu saja dia akan kelelahan melayani empat Naruto sekaligus. Beruntung saat ini Naruto hanya membuat tiga bunshin. Pernah sekali Hinata di buat pingsan saat diri nya harus melayani Naruto dan ke sepuluh bunshin nya. Maka dari itu, diri nya mengijinkan Naruto untuk mencari pelampiasan. Dia tidak kuat melayani nafsu Naruto yang begitu besar.

"Ohhh... nikmat sekali Naru, lagi, lebih cepat lagi, sshhh...ahhh... ahhh... emhhss..."

Untuk saat ini Hinata masih tampak kuat mengimbangi Naruto dan bunshin nya. Tapi dia tidak tau kapan Naruto akan puas, jadi dia sangat yakin jika percintaan mereka masih akan lama. Hinata hanya berharap suami nya tidak menambahkan bunshin lagi.

**SKIP.**

Satu minggu berlalu setelah Naruto membuat Ino dan Sakura berantakan. Semua berjalan sperti biasa dimana Naruto berkerja di kantor hokage. Dan sesekali diri nya mengunjungi para wanita nya saat ada kesempatan.

hari ini Naruto duduk di ruang kerja nya dengan beberapa orang berdiri di seberang meja. Ada Sikamaru, Sai dan Lee. Mereka baru saja menerima penjelasan dari misi yang Naruto berikan.

" aku tak menyangka, Sasuke sampai meminta bantuan. Kupikir dia bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah sendiri." Ujar Sikamaru dengan gaya malas nya.

" dia mendapat kesulitan kali ini dan meminta bantuan desa. Aku mengirim kalian karna shinobi lain sedang menjalankan misi." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tempat nya cukup jauh, dan Ini akan menjadi misi yang cukup lama." Kali ini Sai yang berbicara.

" benar, tapi kita bisa menggunakan jurus mu untuk menuju kesana. Sai-kun." Sahut Lee yang tampak bersemangat. Seperti yang di ketahui Sai bisa membuat gambar nya jadi hidup. Jadi dia bisa menggambar burung untuk jadi tumpangan menuju lokasi Sasuke. Dengan begitu mereka akan tiba lebih cepat.

" baiklah, jika tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, segera berangkat!." Perintah Naruto tegas.

Dan dengan itu mereka membubarkan diri untuk berangkat menjalankan misi.

Baru sekitar lima menit Sikamaru, sai dan Lee pergi, Pintu kembali terbuka. Dari luar masuk tim tujuh dan sepuluh lengkap dengan guru pembimbing mereka. Tim sepuluh terdiri dari Shikadai, inojin, dan chocho dengan. Guru pembimbing Moegi. Dan tim tujuh ada Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki dengan guru pembimbing Konohamaru.

" Tou-chan! Aku datang untuk menerima misi." Itu suara Boruto yang baru membuka pintu langsung bicara.

" hem, Bagus kalian sudah datang. Kali ini tim sepuluh dan tim tujuh akan menjalankan misi bersama ke Nami no kuni, kalian akan membantu memperbaiki jembatan yang rusak di sana."

"Memperbaiki jembatan? Yang benar saja tou-chan, apa tidak ada misi yang lebih menantang?" Tanya Boruto. Dia berharap mendapatkan misi yang berhubungan dengan pertarungan.

"Tidak!, misi ini sangat penting karna jembatan yang sedang di perbaiki adalah jalan keluar masuk nya seluruh kebutuhan di sana, jadi jika berbaikan jembatan tidak di selesaikan dengan cepat, itu akan berdampak pada perekonomian mereka."

Sebenar nya berbaikan jembatan bukan pekerjaan shinobi. Tapi dalam surat permintaan misi menjelaskan bahwa mereka kekurangan tenaga. Jadi mereka meminta shinobi konoha untuk setidak nya membantu sebisa nya. Bisa di bilang juga mereka butuh kuli untuk membantu mengangkat barang barang berat. Dan shinobi menjadi pilihan karna mereka memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

Mereka juga menjelaskan, jika mereka juga meminta bantuan dari kirigakure, tapi mereka masih kekurangan orang, maka dari itu mereka meminta tambahan bantuan ke konoha.

" hah.. ku pikir aku akan dapat misi yang menarik."

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh Boruto!, lihat, tim sepuluh saja tidak ada yang protes." Ujar Sarada sedikit kesal karna Boruto terus saja protes.

"Iya iya!, kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Setelah ucapan Boruto, tim sepuluh dan tim tujuh keluar dari ruang hokage seteleh terlebih dahulu mengucapkan permisi pada sang hokage.

Dan kini sang hokege kembali sendirian. Tapi jika di perbatikan, sang hokage tengah menampilkan seringai senang, mungkin dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Malam kembali menyelimuti desa konoha. Setelah seharian bekerja tiba saat nya para warga untuk beristirahat. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat ini dan di kediaman Sakura tampak begitu ramai dengan ada nya beberapa orang.

Mereka adalah empat wanita cantik yang memiliki bodi yang seksi, Dan satu laki laki berambut pirang. Duduk di ruang tamu dengan beberapa botol sake, mereka tampak menikmati minuman itu bersama- sama.

Yap. Mereka adalah Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Temari. Setelah memberikan misi pada suami dan anak dari Ino, Sakura, dan Temari, Naruto langsung memiliki pikiran untuk mengumpulkan para wanita yang haus sentuhan nya itu. Dan jadilah mereka berkumpul di rumah Sakura. Naruto juga sudah membuat dua bunshin untuk menjaga Himawari di rumah, satu bunshin menggunakan henge dan berubah jadi Hinata. Jadi dia tidak perlu kawatir dengan anak nya.

"Jarang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini jika suami dan anak kita tidak menjalankan misi." Ujar Sakura sambil menyesap sake dalam cawan kecil. Dia tampak seksi mengenakan hotpens dan tengtop putih tanpa bra, terbukti dengan kedua puting nya yang menyembul.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka jarang menjalankan misi bersama. Jadi kita tidak bisa berkumpul seperti ini." Jawap Temari. Dia mengenakan rok hitam ketat yang hanya menutupi setengah paha nya. Untuk atasan, dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing atas yang terbuka, seakan dia memamerkan helahan dada nya yang tidak mengenakan bra.

Di samping Temari ada Ino yang duduk sambil menikmati sake dalam cawan kecil. Dia mengenakan rok mini warna ungu. saking pendek nya rok yang di kenakan Ino, celana dalam nya sampai terlihat oleh Naruto yang duduk di seberang nya. Untuk atasan Ino mengenakan kaos hitam dengan potongan leher longgar. memperlihatkan belahan dada nya yang tampak menggiurkan. Dan tentu saja Ino dan Temari memakai pakain sperti itu di rumah Sakura. Bisa di perkosa di gang mereka jika berjalan di luar dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Sementara Hinata, dia tambil biasa saja seperti ibu ibu pada umum nya. Rok abu abu selutut dan kaos putih dengan potongan leher yang tidak terlalu rendah.

Tapi jika di bandingkan dengan teman-temanya, Hinata lah yang saat ini paling terbuka. Itu karna Naruto yang duduk di samping kanan nya tengah menggerayangi tubuh sang istri. Dia menyingkap rok Hinata sampai celana dalam nya terlihat. Kaos Hinata pun juga naruto singkap menujukan payudara besar yang tidak tertutup bra. Tidak sampai di situ tangan kiri Naruto sudah menyusup kedalam celana dalam Hinata dan sedang memainkan klitroris sang istri.

" emmhhss... ahhh... ahhh... masukan jarimu Naru." Pinta Hinata sambil mendesah. Dia tidak peduli jika para sahabat nya tengah menonton diri nya.

Sakura, Ino dan Temari tampak tersenyum nakal kelihat Hinata. Mereka menonton itu sambil menikmati sake. Di tangan mereka.

" Ohhh... aku sampai Naru, Ahhhhhh..." Hinata mendesah sambil tersenyum senang saat diri nya sudah mencapai klimaks. Tubuh nya menegang sambil menyemburkan cairan cinta nya.

" pemanasan yang bagus Hinata." Ujar Temari setelah orgasme Hinata mereda.

Hinata menatap Temari dan mengambil cawan berisi sake di atas meja, setelah menenggak isi nya, Hinata menjawab. "Yah, lumayan untuk pemanasan" sambil tersenyum nakal.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri dari duduk nya, dia membuat segel tangan lalu, setelah mengucapkan nama jutsu nya muncul enam bunshin dari balik asap. "Nah sekarang kita mulai pesta nya,"

Tanpa menunggu lama para bunshin Naruto mendekati Sakura Ino dan Temari. Mereka dengan semangat melucuti pakain milik para wanita hingga telanjang. Sementara Naruto yang asli kembali duduk di samping istri nya.

" nee.. kita nonton mereka dulu Hinata". Ujar Naruto pada istri nya. Tapi meski bilang begitu tangan nya dengan gesit melepas semua pakain Hinata. Lalu setelah selesai, Naruto kembali menggerayangi tubuh sang istri. Dia merangkul Hinata dengan tangan kiri sambil meremas payudara Hinata dengan gemas.

Tidak ingin kalah, Hinata mengeluarkan penis suami nya, dia memainkan nya dengan tangan kanan, dan mengocok nya dengan pelan sambil menonton teman teman nya.

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat para bunshin nya sudah memulai pesta. Tidak menunggu lama para bunshin Naruto sudah sibuk menggerakan pinggul nya maju mundur.

Seperti di atas sofa. di sana di gunakan Temari dan dua bunshin nya. Bunshin yang berbaring di bawah dengan semangat memompa penis nya pada vagina Temari. Sementara di belakang nya, satu bunshin lagi sedang memompa panis nya pada lubang belakang Temari.

Lalu di samping meja ada Ino yang sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki. Di depan nya ada bunshin Naruto yang sedang menggerakan pinggul nya sambil menahan satu kaki Ino. Dan di belakang Ino, bunshin Naruto sedang menikmati lubang anal Ino yang menjepit penis nya.

Berbeda dengan Temari dan Ino yang sedang di pompa di kedua lubang nya, Sakura malah sibuk menaik turunkan pinggul nya di pangkuan bunshin Naruto yang duduk di sofa di ujung meja. Lalu Di samping nya ada bunshin Naruto yang penis nya tengah di blowjob oleh Sakura.

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan setiap kali penis bunshin Naruto menyodok vagina mereka, dan itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto yang masih menonton tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita mulai sekarang.".ujar Naruto pada istri nya. Dia tidak sabar karna menonton para bunshin nya.

"Haik!. aku juga sudah tidak tahan karna melihat mereka." Jawap Hinata. Dia naik kepangkuan Naruto dan langsung mengarahkan penis suami nya pada vagina nya. Lalu saat Hinata menurunkan tubuh nya, penis besar itu masuk kedalam vagina nya. Dan saat Hinata mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, dia mendesah dengan wajah senang.

"Ohhh... nikmat sekali, ahhhh..." desah Hinata membuat rumah Sakura semakin ramai.

Dan pesta gila pun sudah di mulai. mungkin akan sampai pagi, Mereka bercinta dengan Naruto dan para bunshin nya.

TAMAT.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba gw berpikir begini.

Apa sih yang gw dapet dari nulis fic? Palingan juga kata nexs dari reader. Dan gak semua reader yang memfollow dan fav itu memberi tanggapan. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menikmati tanpa mau repot-repot memberi komentar atau penyemangat.

Dan dari situlah niat nulis gw turun. Jadi jangan heran kalo gw bakalan lama update fic. Tapi tenang aja fic koleksi udah selesai chap tiga nya dan tinggal di up sebenar nya. Tapi nanti ah, lagi males.


End file.
